


Uncle Clover

by Kyedian



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Clover goes on a solo hunt to let off some steam after he gets a call about his mother. He ends up being gone for a week, it was a bit rough due to being away from the kids and Qrow. He finally returns but finds the cabin empty because of the kids and his boyfriend being gone. When they finally return, the kids managed to say something that almost got the Ace Op to be completely speechless.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Uncle Clover

Clover sighed as he entered the house, blood dripped from his nose and busted lip while a black eye formed on his left. There was a throbbing pain down the center of his torso too, a nasty bruise would make a home there. It was a rough hunt, he was solo too which didn’t make it any easier. He kicks off his boots before looking around the dark cabin. Qrow and the kids weren’t home, luck truly wasn’t on his side today. He could really use their positivity right now and just the calming presence of his boyfriend. He heads to the bathroom where he takes a good look at the damage in the mirror before hopping in the shower. 

Once done he went and started a load of laundry and got dressed with some fresh clothes from the dryer, dark grey sweatpants and an emerald sleeveless hoodie. He went back upstairs and blew his nose since dried blood was clogging it, he ended up shoving a tissue up his nose since it started bleeding again. Clover sighs, pulling out his scroll. He shoots Qrow a message. 

Clover: Where are you?

Qrow: Kids wanted to do something. Everything alright? 

Clover: Yeah, yeah. I’m going to take a nap, my head’s bothering me and my aura is regenerating.

Qrow: We’ll try not to wake you when we get back. 

Clover: Have fun, love you.

Qrow: Love you too.

Clover pocketed his scroll with another sigh and went to his and Qrow’s room. He could use the other’s love and attention right now but sadly that wasn’t an option so he jumped onto the bed, landing on his stomach, and grabbed Qrow’s pillow hugging it tightly while burying his face in it. He inhaled deeply, the strong scent of the other sent a wave of calm over him, he felt his tense muscles relax. He soon moved to his side because laying on his stomach wasn’t very comfortable. He fell asleep soon after, it was a dreamless sleep.

Clover yawned and stretched out on the empty bed. He pulled himself up and lifted up his hoodie in the full body mirror. He winced a bit at the sight of the large purple and blue patch of skin, it was swollen a bit as well, going from the top of his sternum to his navel. The bruise was from the attack that broke his aura, a massive tail slamming into him while he was midair which then slammed him into the ground. He lets go of the fabric, letting it drop and sit however it landed, and exits the room as he checks the time. It had only been an hour, a good sized nap that was very much needed for health purposes and regenerating his aura. There was still no sound in the house meaning Qrow and the kids were still out, Clover was beginning to feel a bit lonely as well as slightly worried. 

The door suddenly opened and Clover looked to the cabin door as he walked past the couch. He spotted the familiar yellow hair of Yang but she was thrown out of the way by a hyper and over excited Ruby. She was bouncing as her silver eyes widened at the sight of Clover. “Uncle Clover!” she shouts. Clover froze and his eyes widened. He was silent for a few moments, just opening and closing his mouth like a fish before words finally came out.

“U-uncle?” he asks softly, more then just a little shocked. 

“You heard what I said! Did you beat that Grimm’s ass?” she asks, bouncing. 

“Ruby,” Qrow warns, he sounded tired but a small smile was on his face as his eyes landed on Clover. Worry found its way to his expression as he noticed the bruising, it probably didn’t look all that pretty. 

“Sorry, uncle Qrow! But did you?” Ruby asks as Yang chuckles rolling her eyes as she kicked off her boots. 

“Well, it kind of beat my ass, but I did win,” Clover chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at the floor. He was still trying to get over the whole uncle Clover thing. 

“What type of Grimm was it, uncle Clover?” Yang asks, taking him by surprise once more, at this rate he’d never recover. 

“A Deathstalker,” he answers once he slightly recovered from the shock. “Anyways, I’ll make dinner.” The kids smile and run off as Qrow hooks an arm around his waist and kisses his cheek. 

“I can make dinner, you should rest and maybe ice some of these bruises,” he says, the concern still clear in his eyes. Clover rolls his eyes playfully before he kisses his nose and walks away into the kitchen. 

“How about we work together, partners?” he proposes placing a hand on his hip as he holds the other out for Qrow to take as he turns to face his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 3 fair gamers!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I also hope y’all are having good days/nights! 
> 
> ~ Kye 💖


End file.
